We're just friends
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: How I wish 2x15 happened. "They were just friends having a totally non-romantic date. No matter what Serena had said earlier that day."


**Just how I wished 2x15 went, and how I'm sure many Chair fans wished**

* * *

"_Are you sure this is the best time for a flare up of Chuck fever?" Serena asked knowingly._

"_I'm having no such thing. We're just friends. He's gone through a lot and he needs someone to be there. Anyway you're the one who told me to help him out in the first place." Blair exclaimed in an astounded tone, ignoring the look of doubt on Serena's face._

They were just friends having a totally non-romantic date. No matter what Serena had said earlier that day. That was Blair's mantra as she chose the not-so-subtly sexy dress from her wardrobe to wear to their dinner.

She told herself that they were just friends as she asked Dorota to arrange the intimate table-setting with candles.

"This looks totally unromantic, right?" she thought to herself as she dimmed the lights.

Oh who was she kidding? The whole night she had planned was practically oozing with romance. Nobody, not even Serena, needed to know that this was what Blair wanted in the deepest, most secret part of her heart. They didn't need to know how hard her stomach had been fluttering in anticipation of Chuck's arrival. Every detail of tonight had been manipulated to be able to generate a passionate moment between her and Chuck. She missed how animated and lively (for Chuck Bass) he seemed when he looked at her, like when they danced together at the Snowflake Ball. The way his eyes tracked her as though she was the only person on earth. Her eyes closed and she found herself practically trembling with how much she ached for any hint that his tender side still existed.

Blair was deeply in love with Chuck. And while she hadn't shown it very well before Bart died, it was all there for him to see and hear now. After Bart died, it was as though the positions had changed. Chuck was always the one not hiding how much he wanted Blair. He did the majority of the pursuing and initiated those soft, tender moments. On the other hand, she insulted him and pushed him away at every chance she could get. She guessed that at the time, both of them had legitimate reasons for their behaviour. But now Blair had hoped that they could meet halfway.

The noise from the elevator caused Blair to open her eyes and take a steely breath before turning expectantly to face the foyer.

Chuck looked incredibly handsome with his hair neatly styled into a side part and his elegant suit. He swaggered in with one hand in his pocket, the opposite arm swinging to match the tempo of his legs as he walked. When he spotted Blair, he was so affected that his whole posture and walk changed. He slowed down and his face looked serious as he studied her appearance. His eyes surveyed her so intensely that Blair found herself unable to hide her blush. She stared at a tile on the floor. Blair had almost given up hope on ever seeing Chuck look at her that way ever again; so much so that she didn't even have it in her to narrow her eyes and accuse him of being a pervert.

"Hi" she said shyly, still staring at the ground. When he didn't answer for a moment though, she looked up.

His facial expression consisted of a small smile and wide eyes that made him look as though he was helplessly in awe of her, identical to the look he had on his face as he watched her dance on the stage at Victrola.

"Hi," he replied with a short, surprised sounding laugh.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Blair smiling bashfully and Chuck's facial expression remaining the same. Blair cleared her throat and gestured towards the table.

"Uh...shall we sit?" she asked almost nervously.

He didn't answer, still staring at her.

"Chuck?" she said, a little louder.

Chuck shook his head, "Right, sorry, yeah let's sit" he replied, as though he was waking himself up from a daydream. His eyes still didn't leave her, even as they walked over the table and sat down.

They didn't speak for a moment, Chuck leaning back in his chair contemplating her with a pleased look.

"What are you looking at?" Blair snapped, tucking a lock of hair behind an ear and looking down again nervously. She hadn't seen so much obvious adoration in his eyes in their whole time of...whatever they had been doing for the past two years. It made her feel so timid and nervous. Smarmy and perverse Chuck she could deal with. But Chuck didn't look at her now like he was undressing her with his eyes. He looked at her like he thought she was beautiful and like he was in love with her.

"You just...you look so..." Chuck started, with awe in his voice.

"So what?" Blair looked up; her eyes shining with anticipation and hope.

"Breathtaking" he finished huskily, sounding breathless.

Blair's answering smile was radiant, and he visibly gulped at the sight. Seeing that his words had been responsible for her happy expression made his heart tighten. He wanted to keep it there, so he continued speaking.

"You're an angel" he whispered looking away from her, embarrassed about how cheesy he must sound.

Blair was overwhelmed with emotion, her heart racing. His words and the way he said them touched her heart in a way that no-one else had ever been able to. She had been hungry for tender-Chuck for so long. Chuck never came across as corny. This was because his sweet moments didn't occur frequently and they only took place with her. It made Blair feel special, and it was now her that couldn't keep her eyes off him.

As Chuck slowly looked back up at her he took in the swell of her breasts in the dress and swallowed again. She noticed, and when they locked eyes again they shared a heated look.

Blair cleared her throat again.

"Chuck, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for taking this so seriously. I think you have a lot of courage to be taking all of this on" Blair said, her eyes soft with adoration as she stared at him.

He looked uncomfortable, and Blair interpreted it as him being shy about her compliments. In actual fact Chuck was overcome by something else now and it wasn't exactly shyness. She tried to steer the conversation somewhere more neutral.

"Why don't we eat? I had Dorota make your favourite" Blair said with a smile.

"No Blair I can't eat" Chuck said sharply, sounding panicked, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Blair asked, concerned.

"I...my stomach is fluttering" he stammered.

"We already covered butterflies Chuck" Blair said, chuckling briefly.

"I'm in love with you Blair" he blurted out, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh," was all that Blair said. She hadn't expected that from this dinner. Blair had thought they would be able to catch up, and perhaps reconnect. A secret part of her hoped for some romantic moments that would hint that he loved her. But she hadn't expected him to out-rightly say it like that.

"Please say something" he said after a minute, his voice sounding desperate.

"I just..." Blair said with a small voice, then stood up and walked away a couple of steps, reaching the foot of the stairs, "I just need to think for a second."

Chuck quickly materialised behind her, grasping her elbows and pulling her back against him.

"Don't think Blair. I love you" he whispered in her ear, his eyes closed. He nuzzled his face into her warm neck.

"Oh Chuck," she sighed breathlessly "I love you too," and turned quickly in his arms, grasping his face in her hands as their lips met. They kissed over and over again, Chuck holding her tightly against him by her waist.

They pulled apart after a while resting their foreheads against each other, and Chuck lifted one hand to her cheek and stroked it softly. Neither of them smiled, their eyes filled with the mixture of pain and adoration of love.

"My heart is beating so fast" Chuck whispered.

"So is mine" Blair whispered back brokenly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you, but don't think for a second that I didn't feel it with every fibre of my being" Chuck breathed out.

Blair let out a sob and kissed him. Then it was fluid and natural. He picked her up in his arms and they made their way upstairs to Blair's bedroom.

Hours later, Blair lay next to Chuck in her bed, resting against his arm. She stared at the ceiling twisting a curl around her finger. Chuck's head was turned towards her, his eyes staring at her unblinkingly.

"I didn't expect that to happen tonight" he finally said.

"Me neither" Blair replied.

* * *

**Reviews encourage me to continue this story, so please let me know! xx**


End file.
